familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of Danish Americans
This is a list of notable Danish Americans, including both original immigrants who obtained American citizenship and their American-born descendants. To be included in this list, the person must have a Wikipedia article showing they are Danish American or must have references showing they are Danish American and are notable. List Actors * Jessica Alba, actress, mother is of part Danish descent * Bridgette Andersen, actress"IMDb: Bridgette Andersen." Accessed July 18, 2007. * Robert Anderson, actor, make-up artist and director * Gwili Andre, actress, immigrant from Denmark * Rowan Blanchard, American actress * Alexis Bledel, actress, paternal grandfather of Danish descent"Alexis Bledel interview." Accessed July 18, 2007. * Michael Bowen, actor, son of actress Sonia Sorel (née Henius), who is the daughter of Danish-American biochemist Max Henius * Keith Carradine, actor, Danish maternal great-grandfather Max Henius, Danish maternal great-grandmother the sister of historian Johan Ludvig Heiberg * Robert Carradine, actor, brother of actor Keith Carradine * Erika Christensen, actress, father is of part Danish descent"Erika Christensen interview." Public Servant Lifestyle, June 10, 2006. Accessed July 18, 2007. * Hayden Christensen, actor, father is part Danish * Tove Christensen, producer and actor, father is part Danish * Ellen Corby, actress, maiden name was Hansen"Racine, Wisconsin Claims to Fame." Accessed July 18, 2007. * Jamie Lee Curtis, actress, maternal grandmother was born to Danish immigrants * Kelly Curtis, actress, sister of actress Jamie Lee Curtis * Karl Dane, comedian and actor * Eliza Dushku, actress, mother is of mostly Danish descent"The Complete Buffy Guide: Faith's Bio/Erika's Bio." Accessed July 18, 2007. * Buddy Ebsen, actor, father was of Danish ancestryBoehme, R. "Buddy Ebsen Biography." Buddy Ebsen Tribute Page, August 2006. Accessed July 18, 2007. * Ann Forrest, actress, immigrant from Denmark * Rani Fujikawa, actress, father of Danish descent * Lilie Hayward, actress and screenwriter, sister of Danish American actress Seena Owen * Jean Hersholt, actor, immigrant from Denmark * Joaquin Hill, actor, father of mostly Danish descent * Samantha Hill, actress, father of mostly Danish descent * Maren Jensen, actress and model, father was of Danish ancestry * Scarlett Johansson, actress, father is an immigrant from DenmarkHiller, Jordan. "Interview with Scarlett Johansson." Accessed July 18, 2007. * Janet Leigh, actress, mother (Helen Westergaard), was born to Danish immigrants * Deanna Lund, actress * Michael Madsen, actor, father was of Danish ancestryIMDb.com: Michael Madsen. Accessed July 18, 2007. * Virginia Madsen, actress, father was of Danish ancestryMurray, Rebecca. "Virginia Madsen Interview." Accessed July 18, 2007. * John Melendez, entertainer"John Melendez." ThoughtWorthy. Accessed July 18, 2007. * Viggo Mortensen, actor, father is from DenmarkHøi, Poul. "Viggo From Hollywood." August 27, 2001. Accessed July 18, 2007. * Brigitte Nielsen, Danish-born actress * Connie Nielsen, actress * Leslie Nielsen, actor, father was an immigrant from Denmark * Nica Noelle, pornographic film actress/director (father)SweetHeartVideo. Retrieved November 23, 2011. * William Orlamond, actor, immigrant from Denmark * Heather O'Rourke (1975-1988), child actress, mother is of Danish descent * Seena Owen, actress, parents were immigrants from Denmark * William Petersen, actor, paternal grandfather was of Danish ancestry"BuddyTV Profile: William Petersen." Accessed July 18, 2007. * Anders Randolf, actor, immigrant from Denmark * AnnaSophia Robb, actress, one or two of her great-grandmothers were Danes * Bodil Rosing (1877-1941), Danish-born actress who had roles in both silent and talkie Hollywood films * Peter Sarsgaard, actor, paternal great-great-grandparents were born in Denmark * Gale Sondergaard, actress"The Climax." Ladies of Horror. Accessed July 18, 2007. * Sven-Ole Thorsen, actor and stuntman, immigrant from Denmark * Uma Thurman, actress, mother is of partial Danish descent * Elijah Wood, American actor, maternal great-grandmother was of Danish ancestryhttp://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~battle/celeb/wood.htm Architects * Jens Jensen, landscape architect Artists * Earl W. Bascom, painter and sculptor of the American and Canadian West, "Cowboy of Cowboy Artists", "Dean of Canadian Cowboy Artists" * Gutzon Borglum, sculptor of Mount Rushmore"The link from Mount Rushmore to Denmark." Accessed July 18, 2007. * Solon Borglum, sculptor of the American West"Solon Hannibal Borglum: Sioux Indian Buffalo Dance." Accessed July 18, 2007. * Carl Christian Anton Christensen, painter * Christian Gullager, painter * Antonio Jacobsen, maritime painter * Eric Larson, animator * Ib Penick, paper engineer * Ferdinand Richardt, landscape painter Athletics * Chris "Birdman" Andersen, NBA player, father was a Danish immigrant * Morten Andersen, NFL kicker * Thomas William Asmussen, Major League Baseball catcher * Earl W. Bascom, rodeo pioneer, rodeo champion, rodeo hall of fame inductee, "Father of Modern Rodeo" * Jay DeMerit, professional soccer player * Vern Mikkelsen, basketball player"Biography recalls Mikkelsen's days with the Minneapolis Lakers." Minnesota Public Radio, October 12, 2006. Accessed July 18, 2007. * Colonel Thomas Hoyer Monstery, fencing and boxing master"Monstery, Thomas Hoyer." Beadle and Adams Dime Novel Digitization Project. Accessed July 18, 2007. * Anton Peterlin, soccer player * Battling Nelson, professional boxing world lightweight champion 1905-06, 1908-10 * Noah Syndergaard, current MLB pitcher for the New York Mets * Kid Williams, professional boxing world bantamweight champion 1914-17 * Alan Voskuil, basketball player for the Danish national team * Julia Boserup, tennis player, Danish parents * Niko Hansen, professional soccer player Religious personalities * Anton Marius Andersen, founding President of Trinity Seminary at Dana CollegeA. M. Andersen, Pioneer Pastor, First President (Dana College Review * Kristian Anker, first president of the combined Trinity Seminary and Dana CollegeKristian Christian Cyclopedia. The Lutheran Church--Missouri Synod * Gottlieb Bender Christiansen, founding President of the United Danish Evangelical Lutheran ChurchChristian Cyclopedia. The Lutheran Church--Missouri Synod * Claus Lauritz Clausen, first President of the Conference of the Norwegian-Danish Evangelical Lutheran Church of AmericaBiography of Rev. Claus L. Clausen. (Pike, Kathy McAlister. edited by K. L. Kittleson. Mitchell County, Iowa 2004) * Theodore Marcus Hansen, President of Dana College and Trinity Seminary * Kristian Ostergaard, Lutheran pastor, educator and authorKristian Ostergaard's A Merchant's House (by John Mark Nielsen. University of Nebraska - Lincoln) * Peter Sørensen Vig, President and Professor of Theology at Trinity Seminary at Dana CollegePeter Sorenson Vig, 1854-1929. Nebraska State Historical Society * Russel M. Nelson, heart surgeon; President of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints KSL.com|website=www.ksl.com|access-date=2016-03-18}} * D. Todd Christofferson, member of the Quorum of the Twelve Apostles, the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints * Neil L. Andersen, member of the Quorum of the Twelve Apostles, the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints Deseret News|website=DeseretNews.com|access-date=2016-03-18}} * Ronald A Rasband, member of the Quorum of the Twelve Apostles, the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints Journalism * Jack Anderson, journalist * Chris Hansen, television journalist * Sophus Frederik Neble, editor of Den Danske Pioneer; Danish born"The Danish-Language Press in America" (Marion Marzolf. Norwegian-American Historical Association. Volume 28: Page 274) * Jacob Riis, journalist; Danish born Music * Victor Borge, musician and comedian * Julian Casablancas, The Strokes vocalist * Mose Christensen, symphony conductor[http://findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_m1083/is_3_74/ai_59871009 Giffin, Glenn. "The Christensen Brothers: An American Dance Epic." Dance Magazine, March 2000. Accessed July 18, 2007.] * Alf Clausen, film and television composer * King Diamond, King Diamond lead vocalist * Lars Frederiksen, Rancid vocalist and guitarist"Lars Frederiksen - Biography." Rancid Online. Accessed July 18, 2007. * Dinah Jane Hansen, member of Fifth Harmony * Taylor Hanson, musician * Zac Hanson, musician * Otto Harbach, lyricist * Morten Lauridsen, composer * Lauritz Melchior, opera singer * M. P. Møller, pipe organ builder * Rick Nielsen, Cheap Trick guitarist * Oh Land (Nanna Øland), singer and songwriter * Iggy Pop, singer and songwriter * Matthew Santos, rock and folk singer-songwriter, musician and painter, mother Danish-born * Mike Tramp, singer and songwriter * Lars Ulrich, Metallica drummer * Eddie Vedder, Pearl Jam singer and songwriter Politics and law * Lloyd Bentsen, former Democratic senator from Texas, Treasury Secretary, and vice presidential nominee"Multicultural America: Danish Americans." Accessed July 18, 2007. * Marius Dueholm, Danish born American farmer and politician. * Hans Peter Mareus Neilsen Gammel, author of The Laws of Texas 1822-1897"H.P.N. Gammel : Texas bookman" (by Dorothy Gammel Bohlender, Frances Tarlton McCallum) * Steny Hoyer, House Minority Whip and former House Majority Leader[https://www.usnews.com/usnews/news/articles/061113/13hoyerfacts.htm Hartley, Allegra. "Ten Facts About Rep. Steny Hoyer of Maryland." U.S. News & World Report, November 13, 2006. Accessed July 18, 2007.] *Roger Jepsen, former Republican senator from Iowa * Chris Madsen, United States Marshal * Janet Reno, Attorney General"Remarks of the Honorable Janet Reno Attorney General of the United States at Ceremonies Marking the Swearing in of Members of the U.S. Holocaust Memorial Council." December 8, 1998. Accessed July 18, 2007. * Ted Sorensen, speechwriter and president advisor"Kennedy and the Promise of the Sixties." Accessed July 18, 2007. * Lis Wiehl, Fox News Channel legal analyst and author Science * Jens Clausen, evolutionary biologist * Erik Erikson, psychologist * Niels Ebbesen Hansen, Head of the Horticultural Department at South Dakota State University * William Webster Hansen, physicist and one of the founders of microwave electronics technology * Max Henius, biochemist and founder of the Rebild National Park in DenmarkRebild National Park Society, Inc * Theo Holm, botanist * Christine Korsgaard, philosopher * Otto Larsen, sociologist known for academic work in mass hysteria and public positions on obscenity and pornography * Dale T. Mortensen, economist * Holger Thiele, astronomerAstrophysics Data System (ADS) Writers * Poul Anderson, science fiction writer * Erik Christian Haugaard, author of children's books * Axel Madsen, writer * Ib Melchior, Danish born film director and screenwriter * Thomas Rosenstand, Danish born author * Joel Skousen, American author * Mark Skousen, American economist and author * Royal Skousen, American professor * W. Cleon Skousen, American author * Sophus Keith Winther, professor and novelist Other * Peter L. Jensen, engineer, inventor and entrepreneur and co-creator of the first moving-coil loudspeaker * Semon Knudsen, executive with Ford Motor Company and General Motors * John Wayne Gacy (1942–1994), serial killer * William S. Knudsen, executive with Ford Motor Company and General Motors * Christian Mortensen, Danish-born supercentenarian, was longest-lived man on record at the time of his death * Arthur Nielsen, American market analyst of Danish descent who founded the ACNielsen company and Nielsen Media Research, best known for the Nielsen ratings * Charles E. Sorensen, production engineer and executive with Ford Motor Company * Alma de Bretteville Spreckels, philanthropist * Claus Von Bülow, Danish-born socialite accused of killing his wife Sunny * George Nissen, inventor of the trampoline, was the son of Danish immigrants References Danish Americans * Americans Danish